Kami No Oboshimeshi Ni Yoru Itchi
by Carly Phantom
Summary: Japanese title, language is English. SasuSaku fanfic for the month of SasuSaku. Sorry I'm late. Translation of title is A Match Made From Heaven. Languages, English and Japanese. Rated K . Ratings may go up.
1. Biginingu

**(AN) Reviews! **** -It's just the plot. I get it. I understand. **

**Ok! Too long plot! Lets just go to the story kay?**

Chapter 1-

The sound of rushing wind is heard from the forest. Dashing through the trees, we see an extraordinary handsome young man with fair skin, onyx coloured eyes and black hair, carrying his newly wed wife, bridal style. His name was Uchiha Sasuke. A lot know him as an S ranked criminal but that was over 10 years ago. His wife was a beautiful young woman with fair skin, emerald coloured eyes and oddly, pink hair. Her name was Haruno Sakura. They both stopped at this nice, peaceful hidden village known as the Hidden Leaf Village or Konoha.

"Name?" a ninja asked.

"Uchiha." Sasuke answered.

"Ok. Proceed." the ninja said and made the couple pass. Sasuke carried Sakura again to the Uchiha compound.

_'It's so quiet. Does anyone live here or he lives here alone?'_ Sakura thought. She looked at Sasuke.

"Ok then. This is our house." Sasuke said. "I lived here alone for 20 years." Sakura's eyes widened.

_'So he had no one for 20 years? That is terrible.'_ Sakura thought then she looked at the compound. Sasuke brought her inside.

'_Sakura... if only...' _Sasuke thought and remembered what happened yesterday.

*Flashback*

_'I fell in love with Sakura the first time I saw her. Happy, free-spirited, fun.'_ Sasuke thought. He was at the Hidden Rain Village or Amegakure. It was Sakura's wedding day so she was waiting for her fiancé and preparing for the ceremony. Her father was the one who invited Sasuke to Sakura's wedding. Sasuke just gazed on the smiling and fun-spirited Sakura. She was running after some girls holding her dress.

"No one sees my dress before me!" Sakura yelled after them. Sasuke just laughed. Sakura's father came behind him.

"Sasuke!" he said.

"Oh hi Mr. Haruno." Sasuke said. Mr. Haruno laughed.

"Well it looks like you like my daughter eh?" Mr. Haruno asked. "You have been staring at her ever sunce you came." Sasuke fake-laughed.

"No. Not like that. I don't like her like her." Sasuke lied. He has never smiled ever since he saw his reborned brother Itachi 10 years ago. Sakura ran past Sasuke and Mr. Haruno.

"Sakura!" Mr. Haruno yelled. Sakura stopped and came to Sasuke and her father.

"What Dad?" Sakura asked. Mr. Haruno pushed Sasuke near Sakura.

"Do you know who that is?" Mr. Haruno asked. Sakura shook her head. "This is Uchiha Sasuke! My favourite student!" Sasuke and Sakura shook hands awkwardly.

"So you are Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered.

"You are the reason I had a hard time being a shinobi." Sakura said. "My dad always compares me with you!" She started imitating her dad. "'Sakura why don't you get good grades like Sasuke?' 'Why didn't you get the highest marks in the class like Sasuke?' Sasuke this, Sasuke that."

"Ok. Ok!" Mr. Haruno said. "Aren't you going to get your dress? Someone might see it before you, so go get it." Sakura remembered and ran off.

"**ALERT!**" a man yelled. Everyone turned their attention to that man. "Sakura's fiancé, Sai, has been severly injured in an A ranked mission! He didn't survive." His head drooped in sadness. Sakura was shocked, everyone was running and Sasuke didn't hear. His brain went back, alerted, and asked a guy in orange hair who was running arpund.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"Sai was severly injured in an A ranked mission! He didn't survive." he answered. Sasuke saw Mr. Haruno faint and all the men hauled him to the hospital. In the hospital, Sasuke hoped that Mr. Haruno will survive. The medic ninjas came and said the sad news to everyone.

"It was a massive heart attack. We tried everything. He's dying." the medic ninja said. "BTW who's Uchiha Sasuke?" Looks like Mr. Haruno wants Sasuke. In the hospital room, Sasuke was sitting next to Mr. Haruno's bed.

"Sa-su-ke." Mr. Haruno said. He grabbed Sasuke's hand. He had a really hard grip so Sasuke can't let go. "Please take Sakura's hand in marriage. I know you'll take great care of her. Please take Sakura's hand in marriage or I won't rest in peace. Please make her happy for me." Sasuke placed his left hand on Mr. Haruno's hand that was gripping Sasuke's right hand.

"I will." Sasuke agreed. Next was Sakura.

"My child." Mr. Haruno said. Sakura turned her head to him. "I want you to marry Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura's eyes widened.

"Sasuke?" she asked.

"Yes. He's a wonderful man and he will make you happy. I promise." Mr. Haruno answered. He started sobbing. "Please marry him or I won't rest in peace. Please. Please." Sakura put her hand on Mr. Haruno's cheek.

"I will." she said. Mr. Haruno hugged her.

"Thank you my child." Mr. Haruno said. Sasuke appeared from the shadows. Mr. Haruno took Sasuke's left hand and Sakura's right hand then placed them in each other's. "あなたが一緒に長く愛する命を得る. May you have a long and loving life together." He smiled then died. At night, Sasuke and Sakura got married in the dark, quiet house where there was supposed to be a lively and happy marriage of Sai and Sakura.

"You may kiss the bride." the priest said. Neither the bride or groom wanted to. "You don't? Ok then." He looked down. The wedding was the saddest wedding in Amegakure history.

'_If only she loved me...'_ Sasuke thought while looking at the silently crying Sakura.

*Flashback end*

**Sad ending. If you felt sorry or cried a bit or felt sad, I did too. Next update is in a few hours. Bye. The next chapter is going to be longer.**

**_Ghostninja is out!_**


	2. Sasuke Wa Sakura O Aishi Teru

**(AN) Hey all! Here's chapter 2. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2-

Sakura and Sasuke are now in Sasuke's parents' room. Sasuke was in his normal shinobi clothes and Sakura is still in her wedding dress. Sasuke still had his clothes from when he was 17. He wore a white high-collared short-sleeved shirt with a zipper. He isnalso wearing blue wrist warmers with shuriken armbands hidden underneath. He is also wearing dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He is also wearing a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword. Sakura was wearing a white sleeveless wedding dress that is long that it reaches the ground. She was also wearing a transparent veil but on the way, Sasuke took the veil off of her head.

"This is my late parents' room. I will just put your clothes in the closet and move my parents' clothes to my late brother's room. You'll keep my parents' room and I'll go to my room." Sasuke explained. Sakura nodded merely. She was still depressed because of Sai's death. Sasuke was worried and sat next to her. He put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and faced Sasuke. "It's ok Sakura. I'll take care of you as much as I can. I made a promise to your father." He kissed her forehead. "I'll leave now." Sasuke left the room and Sakura started crying over Sai.

"Why? Why did you have to die Sai? **WHY?! I LOVED YOU!**" she yelled and cried to no one in particular. In Sasuke's room, he heard Sakura's cries and felt so worried and sad that he can't move out of fear. At night, Sakura cried to sleep after a few hours and Sasuke couldn't sleep. He was too worried about Sakura. The next day, Sasuke got ready for another boring day at work. He is working for the 6th Hokage and his teammate, Uzumaki Naruto. He was working for the 'dobe', what Sasuke calls Naruto. Naruto was also his best friend since he came back to Konoha. Sasuke was Co. Hokage and Naruto was the main Hokage. Before, Sasuke wanted to be Hokage when he was younger but he was a former S ranked criminal and everyone wanted Naruto to be Hokage so Sasuke let Naruto be Hokage. He made breakfast for him and Sakura. Sakura hasn't exited her room since they came here. He finished making breakfast and knocked on Sakura's room. Sakura woke up by the knocking and ignored. Sasuke left and ate breakfast by himself. Then he finished and placed a note by Sakura's breakfast. He found a vase filled with roses. He took one out and placed it.

'_Better.'_ Sasuke thought. He was about to leave but he came back and put the rose back. _'I am not that mushy.' _He left and reached the Hokage Tower before he was late. Naruto's assistant and fiancée, Hinata, was there but Naruto wasn't.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto-kun isn't here." Hinata answered while fidgeting with her fingers. "You are in charge today Sasuke." Sasuke nodded and went to his desk. He was handing out missions for genin, chūnin and jōnin. Sasuke was a genin until he was 17 and he became a chūnin. He became a jōnin when he was 19 then now he is a Kage. His fellow workers, Shikamaru and Chōji came to Sasuke's desk, curious.

"Sasuke." Shikamaru said. Without even looking up, Sasuke drawled, "What?"

"You're still the same, acting so cool like a boss." Chōji said, munching on some chips. Shikamaru put his hands on Sasuke's desk. Sasuke got annoyed.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"You weren't here for 2 days!" Chōji said, ignoring Sasuke's question.

"Oh. I had to attend someone's wedding." Sasuke lied.

"Was it someone else's wedding or your own?" Shikamaru asked. Sasuke hated this Q & A.

"It's nothing like that." Sasuke lied. Chōji and Shikamaru didn't listen and announced, "Sasuke got married!" Everyone in the Tower heard and went to Sasuke to say congrats.

"Are you going to introduce us to her?" Neji asked. **(AN He's not dead, WHOPPIE!) **

"Umm..." Sasuke started.

"Is she pretty?" Ino asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered.

"Is she a ninja?" Lee asked.

"Yes she is." Sasuke answered. He was getting annoyed.

"Where is she from?" Kiba asked. "Kirigakure? Konoha? Amegakure?"

"Amegakure." Sasuke answered.

"Everyone. Lets go to Sasuke's house to meet his wife!" Shikamaru declared.

"Wait, what?" Sasuke asked.

"Come on. A party won't bite. And besides, it was a love marriage, right?" Tenten said. Sasuke looked down in shame.

_'No it wasn't.'_ Sasuke thought sadly.

"Sasuke, what's wrong. Is there something _bugging_ you?" Shino asked with a bug pun. An awkward silence came and then Chōji interrupted it.

"Sasuke's house tonight!" Chōji cheered.

"**QUIET!**" someone yelled. It was Iruka with Guy and Kakashi behind him. "What's all this ruckus? You aren't genin anymore! You are jōnin and Kage to Sasuke. You all are 28 through 30 years old. Now what's this all about?" It was Ino who answered.

"Sasuke-teme got married." Ino said.

"Well congrats to you Sasuke. I hope we get to meet her." Guy said.

"We are going to Sasuke's house to meet her tonight." Shikamaru said.

"Ok." Kakashi said. "We'll be there." Everyone left Sasuke and he was in a confused state.

'_Is Sakura going to agree on it?' _Sasuke thought. At the Uchiha compound, Sakura was sitting on a chair and someone was banging on the door. It was Naruto.

"Hey smart ass! Where are you?! You came home an hour ago! Don't hide in there! Why you didn't tell your own best friend you got married?!" Naruto yelled. Sakura walked out her room to find out who it was. "Ok then! Ignore me! I swear now our friendship is over!"

"Hey dobe!" Naruto whirled around. It was Sasuke. Naruto marched to Sasuke and turned away from him. "Naruto..." Sasuke gave his Sharingan stare. "Why are you yelling at my wife?"

"ナルトは死んでサスケ死んでいる! Naruto is dead Sasuke,**DEAD!**" Naruto said angrily.

"Uzumaki Naruto isn't dead while Uchiha Sasuke is alive." Sasuke said. In Sasuke's room, Naruto and Sasuke were talking about Sakura.

"**NANI?! **So it was an arranged marriage?! You have to be kidding me!" Naruto yelled in exasperation.

"She's in love with Sai, her dead fiancé. We are also dreading over his death correct? He was a Konoha ninja." Sasuke said.

"なぜサスケ? 彼女はあなたを愛してください! Why Sasuke? Make her love you!" Naruto yelled, grabbing Sasuke's shirt. Loud voices can be heard from outside.

"Looks like they're here." Sasuke said.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Kakashi, Guy and Iruka." Sasuke answered.

"Everyone is here." Naruto said.

"Can you get the door? I will need to alert Sakura." Sasuke asked.

"Ok then." Naruto said then yelled, "**I'M COMING DAMN IT!**" Sasuke went to Sakura's room and knocked it.

"Um... Sakura. Some friends found out about the marriage and invited themselves over to meet you. Can you come for only 2 minutes to meet them. I understand if you don't want to meet them. I'll just tell them that you have a stomach ache. Ok bye then." Sasuke said and left. Sakura stood up from her chair and prepared for something.

_'Well. They are guests. I think I should meet them for a minute or two.' _Sakura thought. Meanwhile, Sasuke was wandering around his backyard where the party is.

"Hey Sasuke-teme!" Ino said and came with Hinata and Tenten.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Where's your wife? We will really like to meet her." Tenten asked.

"Um... she has a stomach ache so she won't be able to..." Sasuke started but was interrupted by Chōji.

"Is that Sasuke's wife?" he asked. Everyone turned around and saw Sakura with snacks and drinks.

"She's pretty." Ino said.

"She has pink hair? So cute!" Tenten said. Sakura started treating everyone with drinks and snacks.

"Hey Sasuke! You're one lucky man!" Neji said.

"Thanks." Sasuke said. He started staring at Sakura. She had a big smile on and she was talking to everyone like they were long time friends. Sasuke found out that she was one of the top medic ninjas from Amegakure and she's a jōnin. He was falling deeper for her every second. Naruto came behind Sasuke and asked, "You love her don't you?"

"With all my heart." Sasuke answered.

**Aww Sasuke-kun. You love her. OK then! Next chapter is coming in a hour. Bye.**

**_Ghostninja is out!_**


	3. Naze Sakura?

**Thanks to my sister, I couldn't do this chapter on Wednesday or yesterday. On August 1st, I'm starting to do workbook for my new school year. BORING! Wait, that's today. NO! So I will be less frequent on FanFiction now. Enough of me blabbering, I will start the chapter.**

Chapter 3-

After everyone left and she cleaned up, Sakura went to Sasuke, who was training.

"Sa-su-ke." Sakura said in a low voice. Sasuke stopped throwing kunais by hearing his name from a sweet voice.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked.

"Can I talk with you?" Sakura said.

"Anything." Sasuke said and threw the last kunai on a tree. He followed her to the garden.

"I'm sorry." Sakura said. "For my rude behaviour for the pass 2 days. I promise I will be a better wife. But... I can't love you."

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't love you Sasuke. I'll become a new Sakura. First I have to kill the old Sakura, who is lively and fun, to be a new Sakura, who is more down to earth and better than the old Sakura." Sakura said.

"It's ok Sakura." Sasuke lied. "I have never been in love before because of the darkness in my heart."

"あなたは愛、サスケに行ったことがないことを幸運です. 愛はすべての中で最も痛みを伴う感情です. You are lucky that you've never been in love, Sasuke. Love is the most painful emotion of all." Sakura said. "Goodnight." She left. Sasuke felt terrible.

"Please don't change Sakura. I fell in love with you because of your lively self. Please don't change." Sasuke said to himself. The next day, Sakura was making breakfast and Sasuke came in.

"Good morning." Sasuke turned around. It was Sakura with a smile on her face.

"Morning." Sasuke said while smiling back. They sat and ate.

"Sasuke." Sakura said. "Who do you work for?"

"I work for the 6th Hokage. And I'm the Co. Hokage so when the main Hokage is absent, I'm in charge in stuff." Sasuke answered.

"Is the 6th Hokage the Nine-Tails Jinchūriki Uzumaki Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered.

"And you, Uchiha Sasuke, was wanted in Amegakure and other place." Sakura said.

"I was wanted worldwide but that passed when Naruto made me Co. Hokage." Sasuke said.

"So you and Lord Hokage are best friends then." Sakura said.

"Yeah we are." Sasuke said. In his brain, he was thinking about love.

'愛は, 甘く柔らかく, 遅い. Love is sweet, soft and slow.' Sasuke thought. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the clock.

"Um... here's your lunch." Sakura said and gave him a bag. "Bye. You'll be late."

"Bye." Sasuke said and ran to work. By the door of the Tower, Naruto was standing there. He was wearing something odd. A shirt that says, "愛は, 甘く柔らかく, 遅い" then, "My friend is in love." with jeans.

"Hey lover boy." Naruto said and winked.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Wearing." Sasuke asked, taking deep breaths between each word.

"A shirt with a phrase." Naruto answered. He pointed at the Japanese. "Love is sweet, soft and slow. And you are in love so it says 'My friend is in love.'" Sasuke got steamed.

"I hate you." Sasuke growled and clomped inside.

"Come on Teme. You can't possibly be angry at me. I'm the Hokage!" Naruto said and ran after him. In the late afternoon, Sakura decided to go shopping. She was in a grocery store then she saw a poster.

"ダンスマッチ." Sakura said. A girl with red hair, red eyes and glasses passed Sakura. "Excuse me." The red head turned around.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Do you know what ダンスマッチ is?" Sakura asked.

"That? Oh, I'm one of the teachers of ダンスマッチ. The name is Karin. If you know Uzumaki Naruto, I'm related to him." Karin said and shook hand with Sakura.

"Karin." Sakura said. They started walking around the grocery store, talking about things.

"You are married to Uchiha Sasuke? I know him. He used to be the leader of Taka. I'm one of the members of Taka. Well used to be." Karin said.

"Oh ok." Sakura said.

"Please join the Hidden Sand Village's ダンスマッチ." Karin said and gave a flier to Sakura. "300 won."

"Thanks." Sakura said and left. Afterwards, during dinner, Sakura and Sasuke were eating and Sakura was staring at Sasuke the whole time.

"Sasuke." Sakura said. Sasuke looked up, he still cannot resist the cute voice.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked.

"I... want to attend this." Sakura said and handed the flier Karin gave her. Sasuke read it carefully.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked.

"These are dance classes by the Hidden Sand Village. Your former teammate from Taka, Karin, gave it to me. She's a nice person." Sakura answered.

"Karin." Sasuke said. "I remember them." He closed his eyes. 'Suigetsu, Karin, Jūgo, I'm sorry.' he thought. He put the paper down and left the dining room

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked. She saw 300 won next to the flier and ran after Sasuke. "Thanks so much."

"Hn." Sasuke said and left the house. That night, Sasuke was crashing at Naruto's place for the night. Naruto was pouring soda in Sasuke's cup.

"CHEERS TEME!" Naruto yelled.

"You are still a dobe." Sasuke said. He drank the soda and sighed. "Hey Naruto."

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"I'm in deep love it is like a deep river that I can't get out from." Sasuke said and spinned in Naruto's chair.

"めでとう、お祝い、花火、乾杯! Congratulations, celebrations, fireworks, CHEERS!" Naruto cheered then he got confused. "With who again?"

"Who else?" Sasuke asked. "My wife, Sakura."

おめでとう、お祝い、花火、乾杯! Congratulations, celebrations, fireworks, CHEERS!" Naruto cheered again. Sasuke grew sad.

"But she doesn't love me." Sasuke said sadly. Naruto did a spit take.

"何が地獄か?! 彼女はあなたの妻です!どのように彼女はあなたを愛することができない?! What the hell?! She's your wife! How she can't love you?!" Naruto yelled.

"She's in love with Sai, Naruto. I don't want to depress her." Sasuke said. Then he remember the dance classes Sakura wanted to take. "Naruto!"

"What is it, lover boy?" Naruto joked. Sasuke didn't look amused.

"Sakura is taking these dance classes called ダンスマッチ. I can go there." Sasuke said. "Naruto, please make my love story. I really love Sakura and I want her to love me. Please." Naruto grew teary.

"Ok. Uzumaki Naruto will show you how he'll make your love story. I'm naming it,

'うちはサスケのラブストーリー'. 'The Love Story of Uchiha Sasuke'. That's a catchy one alright." Naruto said. He changed Sasuke's looks a bit. He made Sasuke's hair like when he was 17, Sasuke's bangs down to his chin and spiky at the back.

"Um... Naruto. Is Sakura gonna recognize me?" Sasuke asked.

"She won't. She's not an ANBU." Naruto answered. He was going to cut Sasuke's bangs but Sasuke stopped him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked. "Don't cut my bangs."

"I'm not cutting it lover boy." Naruto said. "I'm just trimming it." He carefully put the scissors near Sasuke's bangs but he tripped on a cord and the electricity got out.

"You baka!" Sasuke yelled.

"Ok. I'm sorry sheesh." Naruto said.

"Will Sakura like this Sasuke?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh Sasuke-teme, of course she will." Naruto said. He thought up of an idea. "Hey Sasuke."

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I love you." Naruto joked.

"How much?" Sasuke joked back. The electricity went back on and Sasuke's bangs were up to his eyes.

"**AHH!**" Naruto yelled.

"What?" Sasuke asked and saw what Naruto did to his bangs through a mirror. "**AHH!**" The two looked at each other.

"**AHH!**" they both yelled.

"**YOU BAKA!**" Sasuke yelled.

"**I'M SORRY!**" Naruto said. "I'm blaming the cord." He pointed at the cord he tripped on. "Ok. Now clothes." Naruto saw some sexy clothes and took them out. He looked at Sasuke and smirked. "Here teme." Naruto dumped the clothes in front of Sasuke.

"But these look sexy." Sasuke objected.

"It'll look great on you." Naruto said. Sasuke was steamed.

"馬鹿を愛するセクシーに見える! Sexy looks loving idiot!" Sasuke yelled.

"Come on teme. You'll look totally different." Naruto whined. Sasuke sighed. If he wanted Sakura to not recognize him, he would have to wear the sexy looking clothes.

"Ok." Sasuke said. Naruto's smile lit up.

"Hooray!" Naruto cheered.

"It's nothing to be happy about." Sasuke grumbled.

**Next chapter soon. Bye.**

**Carly Phantom is out!**


	4. Dansu Kurasu: Itachi No Yōna Sasuke

**I deleted the 1st chapter because of everyone's confusion of the chapter. So lets' start.**

Chapter 5-

The next day in the evening, we see a gym located in Konoha and there was a dance class taking place. Karin & a girl with blonde hair, teal eyes & a forehead protector which had the Sand Village mark on it were on a stage and most of Konoha was there.

"My name is Temari from the Hidden Sand." the blonde haired girl said.

"And I'm Karin from the Hidden Sound." Karin said.

"1, 2, 3. Here we go." Temari said and started dancing. Everyone followed the dance moves. Now we see boots and if we look up, we see Sasuke. He had a tight black shirt on with tight blue jeans & a leather jacket. He just stared at the place with the music loud. He started walking to find Sakura through almost everyone of Konoha. Then he saw her. She had her hair in a ponytail & she was wearing a red top with a white circular designs, with black gloves, black, low-heel, calf-high boots, black shorts underneath a short grey apron skirt, & grey elbow protectors and a forehead protector on a red cloth. Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the hard-working Sakura that he cannot even see the Fifth Kazekage behind him.

"Hello." he said. Sasuke jumped. "You must be someone who wants to dance with us. Come on." He pulled Sasuke's hand.

"But I don't dance." Sasuke said.

"Oh. It's ok." he said.

"But Lord Kazekage..." Sasuke started.

"The name's Gaara." Gaara said.

"Ok Gaara." Sasuke said. Gaara put Sasuke in the other group.

"Ok." Gaara said and did the dance moves. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8." Sasuke followed awkwardly. "Good job. Now continue." Sasuke continued dancing and Sakura didn't notice Sasuke at all. Karin and Temari finished the dance & clapped with Konoha.

"Wow! That was fantastic." Temari said.

"I didn't know that Konoha can dance so well. Very good." Karin said and everyone clapped harder. "Konoha, this one is for you!" Sasuke was clapping and staring at Sakura the whole time. Then two men came and started passing out cards.

"Ok. Now Suigetsu and Kankurō are passing out cards. Group Blue and Group Yellow." Temari explained. Suigetsu passed Sasuke & immediatly recognized him.

"Hey Sasuke." Suigetsu said.

"Suigetsu." Sasuke said. "How did you know it was me?"

"Eh." Suigestu said. "Here's your number. See ya." & left Sasuke confused.

"How can he recognize me? That is odd." Sasuke muttered.

"Ok!" Temari said. "Now you all have your numbers so go find your dancing match!" Everyone started finding their partners. Sasuke stared at the card he got.

"21 of blue." Sasuke said. He tried to find 21 of yellow & saw the number raised high. He went to find who that was and it was Sakura?! Sakura was walking toward Sasuke in depression. Sasuke tried to run away but his thoughts stopped him._ 'No Sasuke. Don't run away. You are not Uchiha Sasuke who is the Co. Hokage of Konoha. You are Sakura's hero. You save her from S ranked criminals and rouge ninja. You are her hero, hero.' _Sakura goes in front of him.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"あなたのヒーロー. Your hero." Sasuke answered without thinking.

"Pardon me?" Sakura asked. Sasuke found out what he said & pulled out his card.

"21." he said. He looked at the card & it was upside down. He turned it back. "21." Sakura giggled.

"My name's Sakura." Sakura said. She stuck out her hand. "Your name?"

"Itachi." Sasuke blurted. '_Wait, Itachi? Ok then. I'll use Itachi.' _he thought. He started flirting. "You must've heard of me."

"No I haven't." Sakura said. "Bye."

"Sakura." Sasuke said, stopping her. "We don't say goodbye." He went near her. "We say, '我々は、我々は再び会うだろう道を、愛の車線を走行している.' We are traveling the love lane, down the road we'll meet again."

"Ok then." Sakura said & left. Sasuke got happy.

"'我々は、我々は再び会うだろう道を、愛の車線を走行している.' We are traveling the love lane, down the road we'll meet again." Sasuke said to everyone. At Naruto's, Sasuke styled it back to his original style.

"Great. Just great." Naruto said. "You said you were just going to spy on her the whole time then surprise her at home! Now you made up a person named Itachi and you have to do a double role as her husband **AND** dance partner." Sasuke was annoyed.

"This is the only way." Sasuke said.

"Ok. I'll help." Sasuke went to his bag and took out a picture of Itachi. He went to Naruto, pulled his neck to him & put the picture of the smiling Itachi in his face.

"Do you know what Itachi is saying, Naruto?"

"No."

"He is saying... 'サスケ, 私の弟は, アクセスしてください. あなたの愛の物語が稼動. あなたは, 私はいつもあなたを愛するでしょうね. 私はこれを通じてあなたを助けるし, さくらはあなたの腕のいつかに行きます. 私はあなたの愛の物語を書いています.' Sasuke, my little brother, go. Go live your love story. You know I'll always love you. I will help you through this and Sakura will go in your arms someday. I am writing your love story." Tears filled in Naruto's eyes and he rubbed his eyes.

"I'll… help too Itachi."

"Thanks."

"Anytime teme." At the Uchiha compound, Sasuke returned home and saw Sakura in the kitchen, making dinner.

"Evening." Sasuke said & startled Sakura. She threw a kunai at Sasuke and he ducked. "Nice aim, Sakura."

"Sasuke! I am terribly sorry, I thought you were a rouge ninja. How are you? Why are you so late?" Sakura asked. "Dinner's ready." They sat at the table and started eating.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"I'm going to be late from work every night from now on."

"Ok then."

"Since you had dance classes, I decided to fill some more time in work."

"I'll agree on it." Sasuke can't believe that Sakura fell for it. The next day, Sakura was stretching then she saw Sasuke again and he was saying continuously, "'我々は、我々は再び会うだろう道を、愛の車線を走行している.' We are traveling the love lane, down the road we'll meet again." Sakura got annoyed when he came to her. "Hey Sakura partner. It's me, Itachi. You must've heard of me, correct? Let's dance. You must've missed me-" and was interrupted by Sakura.

"Listen Itachi!" Sakura said. "Shut your flirting. I hate it. If you flirt with me again, I'm leaving." She started walking to their spots.

"Ok!" Sasuke said. "I'm glad I'm with a pretty girl." Sakura grew angry. She picked up her bag.

"Sorry Mr. Itachi." Sakura said. "I cannot dance with you." Sasuke followed Sakura.

"I'm sorry. I'm a blabbermouth and I talk fast." Sasuke said. Sakura sighed.

"Ok. One more chance." Sakura said.

"Thanks Sakura." Sasuke said. They started dancing.

**Next chapter soon. Bye.**

**Carly Phantom is out!**


	5. Sakura No Tame Ni Sasuke No Hōpu

**Hey guys. I have a question. Should I keep Carly Phantom as a pen name or change it to Ghostninja or Uchiha Carly? You decide pls? Ok! On with the story.**

Chapter 5-

That night, it was raining terribly hard. Sakura was going to go home but Sasuke comes in her way on a motorcycle.

"Hop on." Sasuke said. "I'm gonna drop you home."

"No thank you. I can manage." Sakura said.

"You can't. This rain is so hard, us Konoha people can't manage it."

"Well I can manage. I'm from the Hidden Rain."

"Just hop on please."

"Ok." Sakura sat on the back.

"On we go!" Sasuke started the motorcycle. The rain was so hard, that Sasuke and Sakura got drenched in less than a minute. Sasuke was talking a mile a minute. "Hey Sakura partner. Did you know that in your 1st rain, you can wish and it'll come true?"

"No. That never happens."

"Oh it happens alright. What did you wish for?"

"Nothing."

"You wish that the pain in your heart will disappear." Sakura was silent. Sasuke laughed. "I got you huh? You're all quiet." He looked at the rain. He closed his eyes and let go of the handles. "さくらパートナー, 目を閉じて雨があなたの心に触れ. Sakura partner, close your eyes and let the raindrops touch your heart."

"**HEY YOU BAKA!** Watch the road." Sasuke opened his eyes and objected, "But you are watching it." Sakura sighed in exasperation.

"Just watch the road." Sasuke started driving again.

"Ok!" Sasuke dropped her a few metres away from the Uchiha compound.

"Goodbye." Sakura prepared to leave.

"Sakura partner. We don't say goodbye."

"Ok. '道を我々は再び会いましょう.' Down the road we'll meet again." Sakura walked a few steps and Sasuke said, "Full version please."

"'我々は、我々は再び会うだろう道を、愛の車線を走行している.' We are traveling the love lane, down the road we'll meet again." Sasuke beamed and rode off on his motorcycle while yelling, "'我々は、我々は再び会うだろう道を、愛の車線を走行している.' We are traveling the love lane, down the road we'll meet again." Sakura just smiled and went off. Outside at Naruto's, Sasuke was standing there outside with Naruto.

"Bye Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Taste the raindrops." Sasuke said and ran off. "They taste heavenly."

"Sure teme." Naruto said and tasted one and thought it tastes not heavenly, but ok. At the Uchiha compound, Sakura was in the kitchen, making dinner, and kept hearing the banging sounds of the rain from the window. She stopped cooking and went to the window. She opened it and felt the rain. She closed her eyes and remembered what Sasuke said, _"さくらパートナー, 目を閉じて雨があなたの心に触れ. Sakura partner, close your eyes and let the raindrops touch your heart." _Sasuke comes in and sneezes. Sakura turned around and came for his care.

"Sorry. I got drenched on the way so that's why I'm late." Sasuke lied.

"Ok then." Sakura said.

"Um... can you close the window? The house might flood." Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded and closed the window. The next day, they had to dance in pairs. Sasuke was being more annoying, doing the wrong dance moves.

"Itachi!" Sakura said.

"I'm sorry!" Sasuke said. "I have 2 left feet. Let's dance with the teachers." They continued dancing. The dancing only got worse. Sasuke accidently got Sakura in a headlock. "Oh no. I'm sorry."

"Ugh." Sakura said, rubbing her neck. The teachers finished.

"That was great. We are starting a dancing competition. Whoever is in the Top Ten, they'll have a Dancing Match!" Karin explained.

"We'll be #1." Sasuke said.

"No." Sakura said. "We'll be last." After dance class, Sakura was going to walk home and Sasuke came in front of her.

"You can have a new partner." Sasuke said.

"Pardon?" Sakura asked.

"I'm terrible at dancing so you can have a new partner so you can be #1. Ok bye." Sasuke left.

"Itachi!" At Naruto's, Sasuke handed Naruto the clothes.

"Itachi's episode is finished." Sasuke said.

"**NANI?! **But what about Sakura?" Naruto asked

"I'll just use the Uchiha Sasuke charm." Sasuke winked at himself.

"That's not going to work. It didn't work on Ino." Naruto crossed his arms.

"It worked on other girls."

"It's because you were all cool and didn't give a crap about anyone else."

"Whatever."

"Just don't use the cool charm."

"I am." Sasuke prepared to leave but Naruto stopped him.

"Sasuke!"

"What?!"

"It's. Not. Going. To. Work."

"It will. Just watch."

"Yeah right."

"I'm leaving." Sasuke opened the door and left.

**Is Sakura going to find Sasuke again to dance? You'll find out soon. Oh, I'm making another SasuSaku story called Uchiha Sasuke's Wife coming out August 3rd 6:00pm Atlantic Zone. Bye.**

**Carly Phantom is out!**


End file.
